The Morning After
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin, her mother and Brenda go to Vegas so that they don't have to be in Paris when Jason marries Courtney. Jason decides not to marry her in Paris but in Vegas instead. What happens when Jason and Robin run into each other? What will Courtney, Carly, Sonny, Anna and Brenda do and think of what do? Will they stay together or will he return to Courtney?
1. Chapter 1

THE MORNING AFTER

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: This starts with Courtney and Jason in Las Vegas to get married so this is October 2003 Robin is visiting Las Vegas with Brenda and her mother

CHAPTER ONE

Robin tells her mother and Brenda who is tired to go ahead to their suites that she would go to her suite later that she wasn't tired so she was going to stay down and have a drink. They were worried about Robin because they knew she still loved Jason and he was going to Paris to marry Courtney on her birthday. Robin goes to the bar and has several drinks mostly tequila.

Jason goes up to refill his drink and sees Robin and walks over to her and says, "What are you doing here, Robin? Are you here to stop my marriage to Courtney?"

A shocked Robin turns around and sees Jason and is stunned and she cannot speak for a minute. "No I'm not here to stop your marriage. I am here with Brenda and my mother. Alan and Monica told us that you were getting married in Paris and so they sent the ELQ jet and brought us here so we didn't have to be in Paris when you married Courtney on my birthday."

"On your birthday? I forgot October 14 was your birthday. No one said anything about it being your birthday when Carly suggested it. I didn't know. I'm sorry Robin. Why do you care though?"

"You may have washed your hands of me and threw me from your life and Sonny did the same thing, and you may have stopped loving me when I told AJ about Michael, but I couldn't stop loving you in an instant. Alan and Monica knew I still loved you so they offered to pay for a vacation so I didn't have to be in Paris when you married Courtney. How could you agree to marry Courtney in Paris a city I showed you and on my birthday? Do you hate me that much?"

"No, I don't hate you. Like I said I forgot it was your birthday and as for Paris, Courtney and I are not getting married there. We are getting married here tomorrow. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in Las Vegas. I am really sorry. Hold it you said something about loving me. Do you still love me?"

Robin and Jason get another drink and she drinks the shot of tequila and asked for another and another as did Jason. They were both pretty drunk. "Yes, Jason I still love you and I always will. You are the love of my life and I just wish I was the love of yours, but I know I'm not because you never mentioned getting married when we were together. I realized that you never loved me like I loved you. You are marrying Courtney so you must love her a hell of a lot more than you loved me."

"I don't. She was in danger because of me. Everyone expected us to marry especially Carly so I proposed, but I am not going to marry her on your birthday."

"You know something Jason, you are still going to marry her and because of that my heart is hurting that is why I am drinking because I don't want to be sober and think about you marrying her, kissing her, making love to her and her loving you. Does she love you with her whole heart like I did? I want you to be happy. Does she make you happy? Does she make you laugh?"

"No, she doesn't and I have an idea, I really don't want to marry her. I don't love her like she says she loves me. I always wanted you and I did want to marry you but with the Carly and Michael situation I decided to wait until we got her situated but you told AJ after I told you that I was going to move in with Carly and Michael."

"That wasn't why I told. I talked to Carly the day I told AJ and she said that she was going to drug you like she did AJ and get pregnant with your child. You weren't there the night she came to drug you and so she drugged AJ instead and she also said you were her puppet and Michael the string. I couldn't let her do that to you because I loved you and wanted to protect you from her."

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I thought you told because of my moving in with Carly and you wanted to hurt me."

"I'm sorry that it hurt you, my telling AJ that is. I should have come to you first and told you what I was going to do and why before I did it. I'm sorry about that."

'

"I know I screwed up and these last four years I have been so mad at you for telling and to find out you did it out of love and wanting to protect me, I feel so stupid. I hurt you a lot toward the end, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. You were always with Carly and Michael. I was an afterthought, I wasn't a priority to you. I was last on the list, I felt like I didn't matter to you except when you wanted to have sex, you didn't make love to me anymore. It was just sex. You neglected me and hurt me time and time again and I forgave you for it, but you couldn't forgive me for telling AJ when all I was trying to do is protect you and love you like I always have. Carly also told me that if you didn't do what she wanted she would go to AJ and move into the Q's. I just wanted to protect you and you hated me and said cruel things to me on our bridge of all places. I have stayed away like you wanted me to. I haven't been back to Port Charles since you told me not to come back except for the 2000 nurse's ball, because it would be easier if you never saw my face again and you wanted me to go to Paris. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? I was devastated and you didn't care. You were the one person that promised to love me and want a life with me. Well that was until Carly gave you a child that you thought I couldn't give you. Why didn't you tell me you had fallen in love with Carly so I could leave and try to live without you which wasn't easy, let me tell you. It was hard living without my heart and you were my heart and you had it in the palm of your hand and you threw it back at me after you had promised me a future with you. I loved you so much Jason, you have no idea how much I did love you."

"Wow, I never expected you to tell me all that but I needed to hear it. I never meant to hurt you so bad. I thought you didn't love me anymore and after what I said on the bridge that you would never come back to me. I wanted to go after you, but I figured you wouldn't want to see me. I loved you more than anything and I want another chance. I want you to come home and give us a chance. Will you?"

"Jason, you are getting married tomorrow to Courtney."

"I'm not marrying Courtney and I want another chance and I think we should get married here in Vegas so that we can go home to Port Charles as husband and wife. Robin, marry me?"

"Okay, I just hope tomorrow you won't regret marrying me and you realize that you love Courtney more than you loved me."

"I won't regret it. I promise.

"No promises unless you can keep them. You promised me a lot and broke every single one of the promises you made me. I don't want promises that you know you can't keep."

"Okay I won't make any promises to you that I can't keep. I promise to not let you go again. I promise not to kick you from my life again, that being said let's go get married."

"Okay, yes let's go get married. I have wanted to be your wife for years, since 1996 to be exact."

"Take my hand and let's get married."

Robin takes his hand and they go to the chapel and get married. They go to Robin's suite and make love all night long. They finally fall asleep about 4:20 AM. Robin worries that with morning he may think he made a mistake, she thinks about this and hopes not. Time will tell.

Please let me know what you think of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

THE MORNING AFTER

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: This starts with Courtney and Jason in Las Vegas to get married so this is October 2003 Robin is visiting Las Vegas with Brenda and her mother

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Take my hand and let's get married."

Robin takes his hand and they go to the chapel and get married. They go to Robin's suite and make love all night long. They finally fall asleep about 4:20 AM. Robin worries that with morning he may think he made a mistake, she thinks about this and hopes not. Time will tell.

Robin wakes up to find Jason watching her. She is nervous. What was his reaction going to be? What was he going to say? Was he going to regret marrying her?

"Good morning, Robin. How are you this morning?"

"I am very happy, but what about you. Are you happy to be here? Do you regret marrying me?"

"I admit I was surprised when I woke up and found you in bed with me. I looked and saw our marriage license."

"You don't remember marrying me? You don't remember anything about last night?"

"I remember Courtney and I fighting and me walking out and going to the bar. I remember bits and pieces after that but that is all. Robin I know I am supposed to marry Courtney today and I know I can't because I married you, thank you for that. I really didn't want to marry her. I do remember that today is your birthday. I know we talked about the past and I remember you telling me about why you told AJ. Things are fuzzy. I had a lot to drink." And with him saying that Robin starts to cry thinking he wouldn't have married her if he wasn't drunk.

"Robin, please don't cry. I'm not saying this is a bad thing."

"Jason, if you want a divorce so you can be free of me just say so. We never have lied to each other. So tell me the truth. Just tell me if you don't want to be married to me." Robin says with tears in her eyes waiting for him to tell her that he doesn't want to be with her. She knows that is what he will say and she knows she will be devastated again.

"No, I don't want a divorce."

"You don't?" A surprised Robin asked.

"No, I don't. I want to try to make this marriage work. We were happy together until Carly came home and ruined it for us and I let her. I'm sorry that I let her get away with what she did once she came home. I'm so sorry for letting her in our relationship, I know you were right with what you did in telling AJ after what Carly said to you and I wish I would have listened and if I had it would have changed things but I didn't. I do remember what you told me about why you told and I really am sorry I hurt you so much and I am sorry for saying what I did on our bridge. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you and I want to know if you can forgive me for not coming to you first."

"I forgive you. Now I need to know if you are willing to come back to Port Charles and live there with me? I want you to redecorate the penthouse from top to bottom so it's the way you want it. So you will be comfortable living there. New beds, furniture, appliances, paint anything you want. Robin, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?"

"No, I was just afraid you would regret marrying me, that you would say you were wrong and you did love Courtney."

"No. I don't love Courtney and never have. Yes I wanted her and she is the only one I have had sex with since you left for Paris. I said sex not making love and you are the last one I have made love with. I loved you Robin more than I can say and I think we can get back what we lost but better this time. Better than the best, or icing on the cake even better than that. Let's give it a shot and see where this takes us."

"I would love to Jason. I will never betray you again no matter what. I love you and because of telling AJ I lost everything. My home, the man I love, the man I loved like a brother and Michael who I loved also. I lost respect of the town I grew up in. It was horrible losing the respect of the whole town and them pitying me and thinking I wasn't enough for you so you got the town tramp pregnant since I couldn't have children."

"I will never put you in that position again or any like it again.

"I know you won't. I have always trusted you and I still do, but if you do, I won't stay this time and I won't be quiet and accept it. I am no one's doormat anymore. I need to call Alan and see if he needs another doctor on staff at GH, since I am coming home."

"Thank you so much for agreeing to come home, to Port Charles."

"I like Paris, but Port Charles will always be my home." Robin gets out of bed and hunts for a robe.

Jason watches her and realizes she is not the shy modest girl anymore. She was a woman now a beautiful woman. He can't wait to get to know how she is now.

She picks up the phone and calls Alan. "Quartermaine residence. How can I help you?"

"Reginald, this is Robin Scorpio and I would like to talk to Alan."

Jason in the background says, "Robin Morgan."

"He's right here. You just caught him. Dr. Quartermaine, Robin Scorpio wants to talk to you."

Alan takes the phone and says "Hi Robin, how are you doing?"

"Alan, I am doing great. I was wondering if you have an opening for a doctor."

"You?" Alan asks.

"Yes, it's time to come home. I want to come home."

"You bet, I've seen your file from Sorbonne and from Paris General and I would love to have you on staff. When do you think you want to start?"

"Well I'm not sure yet. I need to pack up my house and send everything in it to Port Charles. So it will be at least a couple weeks."

"Okay, just let me know and we will be ready for you."

"Thank you, Alan. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, I am happy to have you coming home. Are you going to be okay though? Jason marrying Courtney?"

"Yes I will be okay. I actually have a surprise for you but it will have to wait till I get home. Thank you Alan for everything. One more thing will you be my doctor again?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Thank you. Goodbye Alan."

"Goodbye Robin."

She hangs up and Jason grabs her and lays her down in the bed and starts to take her robe off when a knock sounds at the door.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE MORNING AFTER

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: This starts with Courtney and Jason in Las Vegas to get married so this is October 2003 Robin is visiting Las Vegas with Brenda and her mother

CHAPTER THREE

Brenda went downstairs to eat breakfast while Anna was running behind and was going to meet Brenda downstairs along with Robin who was also supposed to meet them downstairs.

Brenda got off the elevator to see Sonny, Carly and Courtney. What were they doing here? She thought. She better find out.

She walked over to them and Sonny saw her first and wondered what Brenda was doing here in Las Vegas. Carly and Courtney saw her when she was almost to them. They were waiting for Jason, Jason was running late, they all thought. He hadn't been in his room when Sonny went to check on him. Jason and Courtney were supposed to be getting married in about twenty minutes yet Jason was missing.

"Brenda, what are you doing here?" Carly said snidely, trying to fluff Courtney's wedding dress.

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you here and not in Paris?"

"Courtney and Jason are getting married here. I would think that was obvious. You are not too bright, are you?"

Sonny says, "That's enough Carly. Brenda, have you seen Jason? Are you here alone?"

"No I haven't seen Jason and it's none of your business who I am here with. When is the last time you saw him?" Brenda thinks, I hope that Robin doesn't come down and sees Sonny, Carly, Courtney and Jason.

"He left after we had a fight." Courtney said, looking like she was about to cry.

"Where did he go, I wonder?" Brenda said, praying he didn't run into Robin. Robin was very upset about Jason marrying Courtney in Paris of all places. Now to know Jason was here, she hoped Robin didn't see him.

"Courtney came to Carly and my room and told us they had fought. I called him about ten and he was at the bar having a drink then he was coming up to go to bed."

Brenda thinks oh no, that's about when they left Robin at the bar alone. What were the chances that they ran into each other?

Anna shows up to Brenda's side not looking at who Brenda was talking to. "Has Robin made it down here yet?"

"Robin, not Robin Scorpio?" Carly said, very upset.

"Yes. My daughter Robin Scorpio. Who are you?"

"Carly Corinthos."

"You are Carly Corinthos? I have wanted to meet you for a long time." Anna says as she scissor kicks her and then punches her. "That is for what you did to my daughter Robin. Now if you ever say anything degrading to my daughter again, I will make you pay. Do you understand me?"

"Sonny help!" Carly is suddenly afraid of this woman.

"Lady, you can't do that I would have you arrested or worse if you weren't Robin's mother. Will you please leave my wife alone? You have made your point."

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos I believe I have. Brenda, where is Robin? I don't want her to walk out here and see these people."

"I haven't heard from her. She usually is down before us." Brenda says and is interrupted by Anna.

"Yes, but she stayed at the bar drinking, so I wonder if she is even up?"

"The bar? That is where Jason was last night. What do you think the chances are that Jason and Robin ran into each other?"

"Oh, no he is not going to go back to that Saint." That's as far as Carly got before Anna steps in front of her and Carly realizes her mistake "I'm sorry, I meant Robin."

"You will stay away from my daughter and if Jason and Robin are together by any chance you will do nothing or say anything to my daughter or I will make you sorry you ever opened your mouth. Brenda call Robin."

Brenda tries to get through to Robin's suite with no answer. "Anna no answer."

"Okay, I know Brenda let's go up to her suite and see how she is and if Jason is with her?"

"Jason won't be with her, he loves me and she betrayed him. She means nothing to him."

"How do you know, you weren't even around when Jason was with Robin. Robin and Jason loved each other more than anything else."

"Jason loved Michael and Carly. He fell out of love with Robin and she couldn't handle that Jason didn't love her anymore that he fell in love with Carly and Robin betrayed him because of it." Courtney said.

"I don't know who told you that but that is not what happened. Jason loved Robin more than anything or anyone. He did not love Carly at all she was just someone he put up with so that he could keep Michael. He loved Robin with a passion. He smiled, laughed and was alive not cold with her. Now I am going up to Robin's suite to see if Jason is there, if Anna and Brenda don't mind? I need to know he is okay."

"Anyone who comes will not say a cross word or even glare at my daughter because if you do I will be taking care of you and you will not walk away without landing on the floor because I will put you there. Do you understand, Carly and Courtney?"

They shake their head yes. They knew that she meant it. She was a formidable lady who was going to protect her daughter and they knew this.

They went over to the elevator and everyone got on and Anna hit the button for Robin's floor and pretty soon they were walking down the hallway to Robin's door and Anna knocked on her daughter's door and Anna called Robin's name and they heard Robin call out to her. "Go away mother. I am busy."

Sonny was sure that Jason was in there with her and he had a small smile on his face while Carly and Courtney were shocked. They figured that Jason was indeed with Robin. Courtney started crying and Jason and Robin heard her.

Robin who was on her back where Jason had just thrown her says.. "We have to let them in. We have to let them know you are here and we together have to deal with Carly, Courtney and Sonny along with my mom and Brenda. So let's get up and get this over with."

Robin raises her voice so everyone could hear. "Hang on and let us get dressed."

Jason who agrees with Robin gets up and puts his clothes from last night on. Robin gets dressed in a gorgeous pantsuit that fits her curves just right.

Courtney realizing that Jason is in there gets mad and wants to destroy Robin and she knows that Anna would probably hurt her if she does but she don't care this is the woman who most likely slept with her fiancé.

They all wait for Robin to open the door.

Please review!


End file.
